The present invention relates to a forcing device for a moving lever, comprising the moving lever that reciprocates between two positions, force being applied to the moving lever and being able to reverse at an intermediate position between the two positions.
In a conventional forcing device for a moving lever in JP7-26529Y2, particularly in FIG. 12, a coil spring is disposed between a base member and a moving lever pivotally secured to the base member, and each arm of the coil spring engages in holes of the base member and moving lever thereby enabling a forcing direction to the moving lever to reverse at an intermediate position between a moving range of the moving lever.
However, in the device, each of the arms of the coil spring engages with the base member and moving lever respectively and the coil spring moves while tilting toward an axis of the moving lever when the coil spring reverses at a neutral position of the moving lever. Thus, owing to the tilting of the coil spring, an axially-inclined force acts to the moving lever, so that the moving lever loosens axially thereby making it difficult for the moving lever to act smoothly.